This invention relates to containers, more particularly, a container having multiple compartments, which are separated by a bladder and/or a partition, for holding and dispensing of new items, such as tissues, moist towelettes, wrapped candy, and disposing of trash, such as used tissues, used moist towelettes, candy wrappers ans so forth.
Most containers for items, such as tissues, moist towelettes, wrapped candy, etc., are commonly cardboard boxes having an opening on the top for dispensing the items that are contained therein. A problem with current containers is that they do not provide a means for disposing of trash, such as used tissues, used moist towelettes, candy wrappers, etc. This poses a problem especially in places where a thrash can is not easily accessible, such as in a car, airplane, movie theater, classroom, etc. Furthermore, this especially poses a problem with personal hygiene items, such as tissues and wet wipes, because the germs, bacteria and/or viruses contained in used personal hygiene items can pose a health risk to others if the these items are not disposed of properly.
Therefore, a need exists for a container having multiple compartments, which are separated by a bladder and/or a partition, for holding new items, such as tissues, moist towelettes, wrapped candy, etc., and disposing of trash, such as used tissues, used moist towelettes, candy wrappers, etc.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2008/0169304Fino et al.Jul. 17, 20082007/0062966Mark et al.Mar. 22, 20077,073,684Decker et al.Jul. 11, 20066,863,192TumlinsonMar. 08, 20056,675,986SpencerJan. 13, 20046,672,474May et al.Jan. 06, 20042002/0121451Subramanian et al.Sep. 05, 2002DE10061670BraunJun. 13, 20025,129,545ParksJul. 14, 19924,919,302McPhersonApr. 24, 19903,331,498DaviesJul. 18, 19673,221,928HornDec. 07, 19653,095,087YatesJun. 25, 19633,001,645HernbergSep. 26, 19612,915,218Rosenman, et al.Dec. 01, 19592,415,588GuiFeb. 11, 19471,988,939CraigJan. 22, 1935